


But Wouldn't It Make a Lovely Photograph - PHOTOSET

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: 2018 Damerey Week [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, For Damerey Week, Formula One Racer Poe, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr collaboration, dusting off the Photoshop skills, photographer Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: ~nsfw~Photo set that served as inspiration for my fandom collaboration with Draco_sollicitus for Damerey Week 2018.Day 6 prompt:  other au - photographer au





	But Wouldn't It Make a Lovely Photograph - PHOTOSET

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the accompanying fic by Draco_sollicitus, by the same title, here:  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350041>

## But Wouldn't It Make a Lovely Photograph

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“Um,” Rey lowered the camera for a moment and studied him. “I don’t know. Could you give me…more? Like … more of you. You look a little like you’re putting on a performance, but I’d like to see what you look like when you’re comfortable at home.”

Poe shrugged. “Fair enough.” His fingers went to his shirt, and he started to unbutton it.“

”Not like that!” Rey squeaked, her face turning bright red. “Oh, God.”

Poe froze, blushing himself. “Sorry,” he said quickly. “Shit, sorry, I just – when I’m home alone, I usually don’t wear—”

“Clothes?” Rey said, looking a little…well, she didn’t look disgusted. Almost…interested. No, that was just projection. Wasn’t it?

“A nice shirt,” Poe laughed. “I’m wearing an undershirt too, Rey.”

“Oh.” Rey examined her camera for a second. “Gotcha.” Definitely interested, if he was right.

God, he wanted to kiss her. But he needed to make sure she wanted it too.

He knocked his hair very deliberately out of its combed back style before Rey looked up. When she finally did, her brow furrowed, and her pink mouth opened to admonish him.

* * *

 Visit Draco_sollicitus and read the rest here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350041>


End file.
